Miss Invisible
by FantasyLover100
Summary: Madeline reflects on her invisibility and her school life. Someone finally notices her. Songfic to Miss Invisible by Marie Digby. (Human!AU. Fem!Canada. Implied PruCan, but can be seen as friendship)


It was a normal day for Madeline Williams. Again, she was eating her lunch under the bleachers of the school. She had no friends, so what was the point of going out in the open?

* * *

Yes, Madeline did have a secret, but she never told anyone. She never even told her half-brother Alfred, who was always the closest one to her. She always smiled, but that wasn't what she was truly feeling. She was terribly lonely, that was her secret. It might be dumb to some people, but to her, it was painful. She couldn't talk to anyone, which just made it worse.

* * *

The bell signaling the lunch was over rang and Madeline quickly packed up her things. As everyone else rushed by, nobody noticed that they bumped into her. Of course, she was always invisible so she was used to it. That was why she had no friends, because no one took the time to notice her. As she arrived in her class early, she thought of how sad she felt about her life. She opened her mouth to whisper the things on her mind.

"_Take a little look at the life of Miss Always Invisible_  
_Look a little harder, I really really want you _  
_To put yourself in her shoes__."_

As she whispered those things, she couldn't help but wish that someone would hear her. But of course, no one could because she had a naturally quiet voice. Only her brother ever heard her, and that was just barely.

"_Take another look at the face of Miss Always Invisible  
Look a little closer and maybe  
Then you will see why she waits for the day  
When you'll ask her her name__."_

If Alfred ever mentioned her, everyone would just say "Who?" No one bothered to look deeper into her guards, or even ask her name. That was all she really wanted, someone to ask her name and actually remember it. But no one ever did, and that made her very depressed.

* * *

Originally, Madeline had lived in Ottawa, Canada, but her father, Francis, married her step-mother, Alice, who he happened to have had a one-night stand with before he left her. Somehow, they fell in love after meeting again. When Madeline transferred to her brother's school, she tried to fit in with everyone, but no one could let go what she looked like. People teased her and beat her up for looking like her brother and carrying around a stuffed bear. No one ever let those things go.

* * *

Another day went by as her classmates joked about her and laughed as she tripped down the stairs. She closed her eyes and tried to block out their loud voices. She quickly picked up her things and ran towards the bleachers, where she hid until it was time to go to her next class. She let a few tears slide down her cheeks as she opened her mouth to sing her feelings.

_"Take a little look at the life of Miss Always Invisible_  
_Look a little harder, I really really want you _  
_To put yourself in her shoes."_

She cut herself off as a sob made its way through her lips. She couldn't take all the loneliness, but she felt that she had to go on. More tears fell down her cheeks. Nobody ever tried to see what went on in her life. They always just continued judging her.

_"Take another look at the face of Miss Always Invisible  
Look a little closer and maybe  
Then you will see why she waits for the day  
When you'll ask her her name."_

She curled up and thought that no one would ever hear her sobs. She loved singing, but no one ever heard her song. Music was her life, too bad no one ever knew it. What she didn't know… is that there was someone who happened to be passing by that heard her.

* * *

It was another day and Madeline was sitting under the bleachers eating her lunch. Once again, she was bullied, beat up, and made fun of, but she covered everything up. No one ever knew, but if Alfred looked at her for once, he'd be angry. She didn't notice someone come up.

"Hey, your name is Madeline right?"

* * *

Madeline turned to stare in shock at the albino boy who sat down behind her. The boy grinned. "Hi, I'm the awesome Gilbert Belishmidt and I am now your awesome friend. Nice to meet you, Birdie."

* * *

**_So apparently I can't use the lyrics (which I don't get considering all the OTHER songfics!) so I had to delete them (except I kept a few). My cousin posted this with lyrics on her deviantArt account, so I'm going to post a link to it on my profile. Her username is DawningDusk13 just in case you guys wanted to know. Truthfully, she actually helped me write this, because sometimes I just suck at writing. XD Anyways, yeah._**


End file.
